Rethalatos
Rethalatos is a Wyvern introduced in Zenith. It acted as the game's mascot. Appearance Rethalatos are covered in a thick, dark grey hide, which is further covered in light, coarse fur. Their eyes are a bluish-purple with a white pupil. On their head, they have four hide strips that are covered in their fur. Their wings resemble those of a bird, with deep grooves where hair fails to cover the hide. They have two spines jutting out from the back of their necks. Their tail is long and grooved, and ends with a tuft of fur. Special Abilities Their fur is incredibly flammable, although it will not shorten when burned. Rethalatos can use this ability to light parts of his body on fire. Rethalatos' tail excretes an oily substance that is easily lit, which can cause Rethalatos' tail to ignite in it's entirety. This flaming form is known as 'Overheated Mode.' Special Moves Rethalatos has five Special Moves that it uses in combat, all similar to Rethalitan's moves. Thermo-Bomb (Break Head to disable) Base Power- 20 Element- Fire Variance- 10 Hit Rate- 100% Heat Lash (Break Tail to disable) Base Power- 35 Element- Fire Variance- 0 Hit Rate- 90% Oil Ignition '''(Break Body to disable)' Base Power- 100 Element- Fire/Dragon Variance- 100 Hit Rate- 10% *May hit entire opposing party. *Switches the user into 'Overheated Mode' for 10 turns, 5 if on the player's team. '''Infernal Lash (Break Tail to disable)' Base Power- 50 Element- Fire Variance- 0 Hit Rate- 90% *May induce a burn. *Weaker in Normal Mode. Golden Flamethrower '''(Break Head to disable)' Base Power- 75 Element- Fire/Dragon Variance- 75 Hit Rate- 100% *Induces a burn. *Hits entire opposing party. *It is unlikely a wild Rethalatos will use this attack. Ecology Wild Rethalatos are notoriously hard workers. For most of their life, they spend hours from dawn until dusk hunting for food to stockpile in their lairs. During the mating season, a group of local Rethalatos will gather at the largest nearby water source, where they attempt to impress and court Rethalitans, their female counterparts. The Rethalatos contest with each other at these gatherings by igniting their fur on fire. The wyvern who glows the brightest is then fought for amongst the females. On rare occasions, if two Rethalatos glow about the same, they will fight until one is either knocked into the water and extinguished, or killed in the struggle. They are also exhibit incredible paternal instinct, and often extend their hunting hours to keep a ready supply of food for their entire family unit. Rarely, people have claimed to see a Rethalatos teaching it's pups the necessities of life (such as hunting and flying) out in open areas. Like mother Rethalitans, they are passive when raising their young. This behavior has been explained as a defense mechanism to protect the pups, as experts believe the creatures become passive as to avoid conflict in the first place. However, it is not advised to be too rough with the Rethalatos and Rethalitan pups, because if the parent senses that it's young is in distress, it will quickly abandon it's passive personality. Weapons and Armor '''Katana:Albino Spire', Base 20 attack, Fire Element, +25 Agility Spear:Blazing Emblem, Base 18 attack, Fire Element Bow:Sunbeam, Base 15 attack, Fire Element, +10 Dexterity, +20 Agility Upgraded Katana:Reito Hebi, Base 30 attack, Fire/Dragon element, +30 Agility Upgraded Spear: Kakogan no Furea, Base 28 attack, Fire/Dragon element, +10 defense Upgraded Bow: Sansutoraika, Base 25 attack, Fire/Dragon Element, +25 Dexterity, +45 Agility Helmet:Quartz Crown, Base 20 defense, Fire/Dragon resistance Body Armor:Quartz Robe, Base 20 defense, Fire/Dragon resistance Upgraded Helmet:Kingusukuresuto, Base 30 defense, Fire/Dragon/Thunder resistance, +10 Dexterity Upgraded Body Armor:Kingusugaun, Base 30 defense, Fire/Dragon/Thunder resistance +20 Agility Trivia * Rethalatos shares many similarities with the Pokémon, Reshiram. * It's name is similar to Rathalos, the technical mascot of the Monster Hunter franchise. * Rethalatos' and Rethalitan's roles in Zenith are meant to mimic the relations of the Rathalos and Rathian from the Monster Hunter franchise. * A Rethalatos can be tamed in the mission 'Dry Canyon Angels'. Category:Monsters Category:Dragons/Wyverns